


Little Miss Moonbeam

by RandyWrites



Series: AU: Magic Foster Family [4]
Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: (but the comfort kinda comes first?), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming of Age, F/F, Gen, Raven goes from having one mom to four because i said so, Reconciliation, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: It was a coincidence, really. Harley and Ivy had spent the better part of their month in Vegas, laying low and enjoying newfound freedom. After being cleared for the first time in years of their criminal charges, all that they’d needed to complete their plea deals, was to stay away from Gotham for the better part of the past few months.As this temporary banishment drew to a close, Harley proposed celebrating, Vegas-style. Finding just enough pieces to pull together one of the fastest and tackiest weddings that Pam had ever seen, only one thing was missing; a flower girl.As fate would have it, Raven is tagging along on her mother's tour. And above all else, she is looking for an escape.While they hadn’t kept in contact since the incident at the Asylum a few years back, it had hardly mattered to Harley, who had greeted the girl with a warm hug and invitation to their impromptu wedding. To which Raven happily obliged, on the condition they’d let her tag along on their road trip back to Gotham.A condition that a much more sober and clearheaded Ivy was starting to severely question the motive of......Meanwhile, Zatanna enlists Diana's help in finding her daughter. With mixed results.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Zatanna Zatara, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel & Raven, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Raven & Zatanna Zatara
Series: AU: Magic Foster Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Hit the Pavement

“I’m going to _ fight it _.”

“You’re going to _ lose _, babe.”

“I’m gonna _ destroy _ it.”

“It’s a _ whole-ass _ saguaro cactus, Harls. And it looks like it’s over _ twenty feet tall _.”

“Language,” Raven quietly interrupted as Harley made a motion to roll up her nonexistent sleeves.

In a tank top and booty shorts that hugged her in all the right ways, Ivy had to admit she found the blonde’s antics mildly amusing, at the very least.

Their volkswagen’s coolant had done a piss poor job. They’d barely made it an hour out of Vegas before it began to leave a trail of smoke behind, and caused a minor panic among each of the passengers. Ivy managed to pull over, find a signal with Harley’s phone, and called for help. Now it was simply a matter of waiting for a tow from the nearest town.

She was starting to become a tad more worried about the heat getting to her wife, or to this poor kid they suddenly found themselves in charge of.

Pam quietly apologized to the girl as Harley continued putting on a show for them. Pushing her baseball cap forward like _ Popeye _ and winding up a fist as if ready to _ punch out _ all of the cacti’s _ lights _, she made quite the fool of herself as she stubbed her toe against a barrel cactus and subsequently howled in pain. Raven let out a giggle that she immediately tried to cover with her hands, and Ivy rolled her eyes.

“That’s what you _ get _ for trying to fight nature,” she called out lazily.

She couldn’t help her smile as Harley began hopping on one foot, attempting to take out the needles and muttering at the pain. She began to hop a little too far back from that barrel cactus, however, and brushed right by another species then.

Raven started laughing outright as Harley let out another couple yelps of pain. “Call ‘em off, Red! I surrender!”

“Only if you _ get your ass _ back to this car already!”

“Language,” Raven said again, this time with a pointed glare at the former rogue.

Slowly turning to face the girl, Ivy took her time to size her up.

She leaned against the seat on her side, arm sticking to the leather due to the sweltering heat. In a purple tank top and white tennis shorts, with sneakers that looked almost too big for her feet, she seemed almost impossibly small. Pam distinctly recalled the light-up sketchers the girl had worn when they first met, and being oh-so-annoyed by how they only seemed to flash brighter with every other step. The girl had obviously matured at least _ a little _since that time, but certainly not enough to impress this rogue.

She didn’t think kids were so much a _ nuisance _ , rather that many of them were generally _ loathsome _ compared to most adults. She would never admit to having a soft spot for them, however. It really wouldn’t do to have her reputation put on such a dangerous line.

Especially since _ this one _ was _ really _ starting to get on her nerves now.

She took off her sunglasses and placed them atop her sunhat, pleased when Raven’s own sapphire eyes lifted to meet hers at the movement.

“You and I _ both _ know your father swears enough to make a sailor blush, _ sunshine _-”

“_ Don’t _ call me _ sunshine _-” Raven growled, meeting her gaze, glare for glare.

“_ Moonbeam _ , then,” Ivy sneered, “And if we’re going to get along these next few days without wanting to kill one another, let’s get one thing clear-” She leaned forward, hands resting on knees in the most patronizing pose she could manage. The girl’s frown deepened in response. “Harley and I _ were _ criminals. We’re doing _ our best _ , but we’re not going to completely change over night. So just bear with us. _ Alright, Moonbeam _?”

The girl gave a nearly imperceptible pout, and tore her gaze away, muttering something under her breath as Harley limped over to where they sat in the car.

“Those _ cactuses _ are tougher than they look.”

“_ Cacti _,” Raven and Pam corrected at the same time. Harley only gave a small, knowing smile, before pulling up her leg and using the open door as a footrest. She made slow work of pulling out the last of the needles stuck in her skin, sucking in a sharp breath with each tug and pull.

“Um, I can help with the pain,” the girl volunteered, “If you want. It’ll help you heal faster too.”

“Aw, I ‘preciate that Ray-Ray, but y'know what they say,” she took a pause, “_ Comedy is pain plus time _.”

The botanist gave a groan as Harley gave a shit-eating grin.

~*~*~*~*~

The panic hadn’t set in until well after the show.

After all, she’d had an occasional argument with Raven before. She fully expected her daughter to be somewhere backstage waiting for her.

Traditionally, she would have been in the dressing room. It was the fastest way to clear the air, and the most private place to talk other than waiting until they were back at their hotel room. On occasion, Raven would sneak off to other areas. The girl had become well acquainted with more than one theater’s catwalks and costume storage.

But after exhausting every possible sulking spot, Zatanna felt something knot uncomfortably in her stomach, as if her heart had dropped out of its place.

She talked with stagehands and crew members alike, those who had witnessed them fighting earlier in the evening, and those who helped to paint a picture of where the girl had run off to.

One thing had been made almost immediately clear: Raven had left the building.

And there was no telling what kind of trouble she could find herself in.

~*~*~*~*~

“God, I love small towns,” Harley sighed after taking the biggest gulp she could manage out of her chocolate milkshake. She nudged the strawberry one further across the table to it’s intended recipient, who sat sulking in her seat. “C’mon, Ray-Ray! Nothin’ cures the grumps like a milkshake! And we ain’t leavin’ till you finish yours.”

“We’re not leaving at all until the shop clears our ride,” Ivy sighed, taking her seat beside her wife with their orders in hand. “Mechanic said it could take a few hours.”

“Shh, milkshake first, Red. Doctor’s orders!”

“Doctors don’t prescribe milkshakes,” Raven snorted, still looking pointedly out the window and away from the clown and the botanist.

“Yeah? Well these doctors do!” Harley smiled, tapping the glass with a spoon before dipping it into the treat. “Dessert first, kiddo. That’s how ya live your life _ right _.”

“Just indulge her,” Ivy stage-whispered, “You’ll be happier for it.”

“Appreciate the… back-up,” the clown sang between bites of her burger, bits of ketchup and mustard flying onto the table.

Ivy rolled her eyes, handing a napkin over to the clown as she took a careful look around the diner.

It was nearly empty, save for the waitress behind the counter and the trucker at the far end of the bartop with his own meal nearly finished. There were a few television sets, many of them playing various sports channels. The sole set that displayed a news broadcast, however, caught her eye. The volume was too low to make out the anchor’s words, but in the news ticker was something alarming.

‘World Famous Magician’s Daughter: Still Missing. Last Seen Leaving Vegas Hotel.’

Her back straightened, but she tried to appear nonchalant as she signaled to the waitress to turn the volume up on the broadcast. She kept a careful ear out as Harley and Raven began a petty argument over the merits of chili dogs versus hotdogs, grateful that the clown seemed to be getting along well enough with the girl.

~*~*~*~*~

She breathed a little easier, when she heard Diana was available, and in the area. Well-rested after an intergalactic League mission and itching for an easy assignment, she had practically skipped into the theater to meet with the magician.

“Zatan-” 

“Diana, I-” she interrupted immediately. The tone her voice took, the empathy Zatanna could feel in the amazon’s voice in so few syllables, was almost too much to bear.

“I just want my-” She choked on the word, swallowing thickly and composing herself before she turned again to face the amazon.

“Vegas PD found some witnesses. She’s hitched a ride and they’re heading east-”

“Then what are we waiting for. Fill me in as we go,” Diana smiled, “Let’s find your daughter.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Remind me again,” Pam sighed as she interrupted Harley’s radio channel surfing with a forceful press of the power button, “Why I shouldn’t simply turn this car around and give you back to your mother?”

“Because I’ll let her follow through on pressing charges for _ kidnapping _ if you do,” the eleven-year-old glared at the botanist in the mirror as she leaned forward on the front seat. Her arm couldn’t quite reach for the dials on the radio, but she hadn’t given up hope yet for taking control of the music from the rogues.

“And to think, we were gonna invite Zanna to the wedding, too.” Harley shook her head incredulously as she kicked her feet onto the dash. Pam shot her a few concerned looks before she sighed and slowly brought them back down.

“We all saw that news ticker back at the diner,” the botanist mused, gripping the wheel a bit tighter as she realized she’d unconsciously picked up speed. She slowly eased off the gas, and tried to relax her grip. They didn’t need _ another _ reason for any highway patrols to pull them over.

“It won’t be long before Zatanna sends the whole damn _ League _ after you,” she reasoned, “And after _ us _, by default-”

She stopped herself as Harley touched her shoulder, catching her wife’s nod in the girl’s direction. Pam glanced to the rearview mirror, to see Raven had slumped into the backseat, glaring daggers out her window as her eyes misted over. Her arms were crossed over her chest, hands balled into fists and crackling with the barest hints of energy.

And that was when the former rogue felt one of her own eyes begin to mist over, and recalled the incident at the Asylum, and the unfortunate conditions under which she had first met the girl.

It was Raven’s emotions, making a wonderful mess of what _ should _ have been a happy honeymoon.

She felt Harley’s hand squeeze her shoulder, just before the clown began taking off her seatbelt. “Make room for Auntie Harley back there, Ray-Ray! It’s time for some quality therapy-time!”

“Harley!” Ivy yelled, “For God’s sake! I can pull over!”

“No time, Red! Keep yer eyes on the road!” she yelled back in reassurance as her foot bounced against the volkswagen's ceiling, and nearly hit Ivy square in the face. “Me an’ Ray will have some girl-time back here, ‘kay?”

“I don’t-” the girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes and humming something quietly before she opened them again to give the clown a stern look. “I _ don’t _ need to talk about it.”

“Pammy, darling, please make a note in the patient’s chart that she’s _ uncooperative _ and a _ spoil-sport _,” Harley declared, a tad louder than necessary.

Biting back a smile, Ivy could only respond with a nod, “Noted.”

“Now listen, kiddo. You may not _ think _ you need to talk. That’s fine. I ain’t gonna make you talk,” she reached to place her hand atop Raven’s, pulling back when the girl shuffled further away. “But just know we’re an option, ‘kay? It’s always better to talk to someone about how ya feel. It ain’t gotta be anyone except who _ you _ decide.”

She stretched her arms slightly above her head then, as much as the car’s ceiling would allow, and laid them nonchalantly behind her head, leaning back against the door on her side and picking up her feet to lay them across the girl’s lap.

“Now if ya don’t wanna talk about… why _ exactly _ ya wanted to tag along. Then we’ll talk about what we’re gonna do when we get to New York! ‘Cause here’s what I’m thinkin’...”

They knew from experience, and from many a trusted road atlas, that a trip from Las Vegas to New York would take thirty-six hours, minimum. Mrs. Pamela Isley-Quinzel was starting to believe this _ particular _ trip would take a _ tad _longer than that.


	2. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna and Diana unpack some things together. Tensions continue to build with our main trio.

Diana’s hand gripped the door handle as the magician took a harsh turn. The desert air was dry, but considerably cooler now that the sun had vanished beyond the horizon. She was grateful she had the foresight to braid her hair back beforehand, the wind whipping around them with a fury she hadn’t seen in quite some time.

The porsche did not strike the amazon as the best option, but she soon learned, Zatanna wanted nothing more than the speed it provided. Though the flashiness of the vehicle didn’t seem to hurt, either.

“I swear, every cop is a moron,” the magician grumbled, pushing her shades on top of her head, “First that one idiot assuming  _ the worst _ . Then all that damn time wasted trying to  _ confirm _ statements. Not a single one taking initiative to check traffic cameras until I  _ asked- _ ”

“You know when to trust your instincts,” Diana interjected, “You’ve learned to listen to your intuition.”

Zatanna gave a derisive snort. “Helps when you’ve got  _ some _ clairvoyance in your tool belt.”

“And you’re not worried... How it looks now that you’ve disappeared just as quickly-”

“Didn’t you know, Di?” the magician smiled knowingly, an ironic gesture rather than something that came from a place of genuine happiness, “Cops can’t do  _ shit _ about missing persons cases.”

Diana side-eyed the mystic, noticing her clenched jaw, the stronger grip on the wheel.

“You speak from experience,” she ventured, “Because of your father.”

Her knuckles were nearly white from how hard she gripped the wheel. The magician seemed to catch herself, taking a deep breath and purposefully loosening that grip.

“It brought up a lot of bad memories,” she admitted carefully. “But I can’t worry about that now. Not when…” She shook her head, and wiped a hand at her face. “We need to focus on what we know. Their vehicle needed maintenance, and that gave us confirmation of what type of car they’re in-”

“The waitress at the diner was able to give us better descriptions of the women,” Diana reminded her, “They’re memorable, Zee. They won’t get far.”

Zatanna’s grip tightened again before she accelerated. “They better pray they don’t.”

Diana hummed, a thoughtful sound, turning her eyes away from the road and to the clear skies above them. It was like an inky sea of navy, freckled with an array of constellations. She could name every one without a second thought, but tried to enjoy their natural beauty alone. It had only been a few days ago, afterall, that she was out there among them.

The magician broke this introspection with another thought.

“There was something about their whole… demeanor, though,” she sighed, “In the security footage. They so familiar but- Oh god dammit!”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Raven  _ ran away _ ,” Zatanna laughed, “She doesn’t  _ want _ to be found.”

The amazon smiled, the pieces clicking into place. “She doesn’t want us to know who she’s with. She messed with that footage with her magic.”

~*~*~*~*~

Harley fondly recalled the look on Pam’s face now to be  _ all too similar _ to the one she made when the clown had first driven their rental car up to the hotel to pick her up. It was the same face that she’d seen a million times before. When she accidentally tripped an alarm during a heist. When she picked the wrong target to put under their  _ feminine wiles _ for a night on the town. When she picked something positively ridiculous for disguises, or even for leisure.

It was a face that she decided to interpret as ’ _ I’m a little disappointed, but I love you _ ’.

It was all in that contrast of how her eyes seemed even more tired of Harley’s antics than usual, but that little quirk of her mouth into something that was trying so desperately to  _ not _ be a smile or smirk. Something that outright melted as the botanist took a deep breath, and sighed.

This time, however, it had been brought on by a simple confession. Also regarding that same rental car.

“I, uhhhh, locked the keys in the car.”

Now, had this been one of their usual go-tos, a convertible of one kind or another, this kind of confession may not have been nearly so damning. This rental car, however, was one of the few times that the former psychologist had decided to go  _ against _ their usual tastes. As soon as Ivy relented on road-tripping back to Gotham, all bets were off. Harley had her heart and her mind set on the  _ perfect  _ car for such a trip.

A Volkswagen Type 2 Bus, in nothing less than cherry red.

(‘ _ To match  _ you _ , Red _ !’)

Ivy had complained initially about there being too much room, and how they didn’t need all of the extra space. Right up until Harley gently reminded her of all the  _ souvenirs _ they had planned on collecting along the way, as well as hitchhikers they needed to sucker into helping them keep up appearances.

That  _ particular _ problem seemed to vanish, however, the moment that they serendipitously ran into Zatanna’s ward, and had decided to take her under their care.

Yet here they were, not even beginning their trip, and running into trouble!

“Harley-” Oh no, it was starting. The former psychiatrist immediately started shaking her head and waving her hands before herself. Ready to go on the defensive.

“Oh, please don’t start, Red. Can we berate me on the  _ road _ ?  _ After _ we fix this? Please-”

“Hey, I can-” Raven failed to interrupt them as they continued on.

“We haven’t even been married  _ an hour _ . I’m not going to fight you, Harls. And I’m not mad-”

“Just disappointed! An’ you know that’s always  _ a million times worse _ !”

“Uh, I can-” the girl tried to interrupt once more, before Ivy cut her off.

“You know I love you, Harley-”

“Guys-”

“Pam-a-love, I can see that not-so-cute ’ _ but _ ’ coming from a mile away. An’ I don’t like the looksa’ it-”

“- _ But _ -”

“ _ La-la-la _ !” Harley covered her ears with her hands immediately and sang until she felt a small finger jab into her side. “ _ Ow _ !”

She looked down to see Raven holding the keys up, a small cartoon bear dangling angrily on the keychain.

“Can we  _ go _ now?” she asked as she shoved the keys towards the rogues. “Mom and Dad made me work on small-scale portals by fetching keys just like this. Now can we  _ please _ get this show on the road?”

Ivy snatched the keys from her hands as Harley snickered, “That phrase something you pick up from your  _ mom, _ I take it?”

She smiled wider as the girl’s face went flush with embarrassment, and threw an arm over the kid’s shoulders. “It’s clever, though. The quip, and the trick. Keep this up, and we might make a  _ sidekick _ outta you yet!”

“We don’t need  _ sidekicks _ ,” the botanist sighed as she started the car, “I am  _ not _ adding  _ child endangerment  _ to my rap sheet any time soon.”

“What do you call fighting  _ Batgirl and Robin _ , then?” Raven said.

“Oh-ho! She’s got us there, Red!” Harley laughed, “A little  _ Ray-Ray _ of sunshine, we got here. Say, kid, you want the first pick of the radio? There’s one station here in Vegas…”

As she listed off a few suggestions and made enough small talk on her own to account for her companions’ near-silence, Harley had the  _ sneaking _ suspicion that this would be a long start to a  _ memorable _ trip.

~*~*~*~*~

“How is that even possible?” Diana asked. 

“Could be a glamour spell she’s placed over them. It’s always easier to make slight changes than to give someone an entirely new face. The effect is… like when you’re watching a show but can’t quite place where you’ve seen the actor before. But…”

“But?”

Zatanna sighed, her left hand lifting off the wheel as she rested her elbow against the door, head resting against her fist now.

“I never taught her those kinds of spells. And I  _ thought _ John and I had an  _ understanding _ . It’s why I didn’t want her to go back to him after the tour is over.”

“So your fight-”

“It wasn’t just about him,” she said, shaking her head. “There was… a lot that was brought up. But it wasn’t just about John. I’ve told her before that our relationship is complicated-”

Diana laughed, a scoffing sound, as she shook her own head this time. 

“But have you ever asked her about it before, Zatanna? How can you be sure she  _ understands _ ?”

The magician grew very quiet.

~*~*~*~*~

“ _ Harleen Frances Isley-Quinzel _ , don’t you  _ dare _ hit that tumbleweed.”

“But Red, it’s  _ right _ in the  _ middle _ of the  _ road _ !”

The tween wondered for a moment if all adults who were in love were cursed to argue with one another, or if she was just unlucky enough to be surrounded, time and time again, by such couples.

“You wouldn’t hit a  _ deer _ -”

Then again, perhaps that was just more evidence for this curse she believed she could be carrying. She  _ was _ two for two, so far.

“Well _duh_, a deer would fuc- _fudge_ _up_ the car.”

Raven rolled her eyes at the Sirens’ antics. Barely self-censoring themselves had proved not nearly an  _ impossible _ challenge, just one that they had to be careful to keep up.

“And I’ll fudge  _ you _ up if-”

Though to the layperson it would appear that their voices held all of the venom and contempt one would expect from two peers forced to get along with one another, Raven could feel that undercurrent of concern they held for each other. Which, unlike Constantine and Zatanna on their  _ best _ days, made for a relationship that stood a much better chance at standing the test of time. Considering their marriage less than 48 hours ago, she hoped that this would continue to be the case. She  _ was _ growing rather fond of these rogues, after all.

She focused her powers on scooting the tumbleweed discreetly off the road long before Harley had the chance to hit it, or barely miss it by getting them into an accident.

“There. Crisis averted,” she huffed before reaching forward for the dial on the radio once more. Pam swatted at her hands before turning back to her wife to continue their argument. Raven gave the botanist her most scathing glare before sticking her tongue out at the rogue.

“I don’t care if there’s a whole damn  _ line _ of tumbleweeds across the highway,” she growled lowly, “You  _ will _ stop for them.”

“I can move them,  _ Pam _ ,” the empath groaned in the backseat, running her hands over her face in exasperation, “Besides, it’s not like we’re running into them every two miles. Don’t get your  _ panties _ in a  _ twist _ .”

Harley let out a bark of a laugh as Ivy’s face went flush at the tween’s words. The chlorophyll running through her veins gave her face the lightest of green tinges underneath the spray of freckles on her face.

Raven could barely stop her smile as she felt a trace of anger from the rogue as well, satisfied that she was getting on every last one of the botanist’s nerves.

“Oh man, that was  _ good _ , kid!” Harley took one hand off the wheel to give a high-five to the empath, before focusing attention back on the road. “She got ya, pumpkin, no _ ifs, ands, _ or  _ buts _ about it!”

“ _ Keep your eyes on the road, Harls _ ,” she snapped out before crossing arms over chest and huffing indignantly as she pouted at the window. 

While occupied with her moping, Raven reached again for the dial, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach as she heard all-too-familiar opening chords and lines. She debated taking her seatbelt off completely in order to reach the dial, until she heard the clown let out a delighted squeal, beating her to the volume knob.

“Oh, I  _ love this song _ !” she laughed before turning slightly back to address Raven, “Y’know, last time yer mom an’ I teamed up, this was her ringtone! Ain’t that nutty?”

“It is,” Raven grumbled, “Can we change the station,  _ please _ ?”

The botanist seemed to perk up in the front seat, sending Raven a knowing smirk as she reached for the volume herself, dialing it up impossibly louder.

“ _ After _ this song, darling. I just  _ adore _ it, too.”

~*~*~*~*~

“She knows-”

“ _ Zatanna- _ ”

“Where do you get off, Diana? Because if you have a point-”

“I am not blaming you, Zee,” the amazon clarified. “I say this, because I know your experience with motherhood is still so  _ new- _ ”

“And  _ you’ve _ got a  _ well _ to draw from-”

“ _ I _ may not be a mother. But I was raised by many strong and courageous women. More than a few I would consider equal to the one I call my mother-” she claimed defensively.

She reached out to stop her momentum, as the car reached a screeching halt. 

“And what? That’s  _ more than you can say for me _ ? Is that it?”

“You  _ know _ that is not what I mean.”

“But how do  _ you _ know?” Zatanna yelled. And Diana frowned, recognizing that the magician was taking her words, and twisting them.

“I didn’t even get to know Sindella,” she hissed. “But I knew my father. And he did the best that he damn well could. And I… I am  _ trying _ , Diana.”

The magician took a shuddering breath, and composed herself, dabbing at her eyes and taking a few more deep breaths. Eventually she gripped the wheel again, staring straight ahead at the open road before them.

“I never asked for this. But I’m doing my best, regardless. Because I know she  _ needs _ me.”

She released her grip from the wheel again, falling back into the seat in defeat.

“If I could know,  _ truly know _ , exactly everything that I’ve said to upset her… I’d take it all back in a heartbeat. And I need her to know that. I need to know what… What went  _ wrong _ .”

Diana nodded after a moment of thought.

“I just pray you’ll be ready to listen, Zatanna. Don’t  _ hear _ what she has to say,” she rested a hand on the magician’s shoulder, “ _ Listen _ to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in snippets on my tumblr (@dyketectivecomics) i've cleaned some of them up and i'm working on moving them over (like i always said i was gonna do and then almost never did lmao)  
kudos always appreciated. comments mean the world. pestering me on my tumblr about this fic is absolutely galaxy brained & actively encouraged


End file.
